


A New Adventure

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [8]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Alice goes sledding for the first time.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 16: [Sledding](https://imgur.com/RRL2RHV)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) **fffc** Advent Calendar Day 16: new family tradition  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 16: [ski lift](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/104518.jpg)

The ski lift had barely stopped before Alice raced out for the sledding hill. The attendant went over the rules and safety precautions, Belle fixing an eye on Alice until she calmed herself down enough to acknowledge she understood everything.

Though the hill was relatively small and obstacle-free, the attendant reassuring, Belle could see her own mild worry mirrored in Mathilda’s expression.

The attendant nudged Alice’s sled and then stood back to let gravity take over.

“Do you think she’ll want to make this a yearly tradition?” Belle asked to cover up her nerves.

Alice’s ringing laughter was answer enough.


End file.
